


A Cat's-eye View of a Blossoming Relationship

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: Flower Tattoo Bois [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Malcolm and Gil grow closer and Gil's cats have a few things to say about it
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Flower Tattoo Bois [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Cat's-eye View of a Blossoming Relationship

Marmalade sat on her windowsill perch every morning where she could enjoy the sun while her Papa opened the door so other humans could enter. She liked it when other humans came in because they pet her and told her she was pretty. Sometimes she got them to pick her up and take her to her next sunning place. The perks of being a good old kitty who never ate the flowers.

Of all the other humans that came into her sunning place, she liked the blue-eyed boy the best. He gave the best pets and he was very good at catching her naughty little brother. Secondarily, he made her Papa smile and when Papa smiled he gave good pets and filled up her food bowl more. The only downside was that Papa did not pay as much attention to her when the blue-eyed boy was around and he sometimes left the sunning place locked so that no more humans could give her pets. But he was always very apologetic when he came back so she could forgive him. It had been too long since Papa smiled like that. Not since Mama left them….

She knew her younger siblings were not huge fans of the blue-eyed boy but they did not know him like she did. They did not know how gently he pet her and how sweetly he told her she was a good kitty. Maybe if they were also good kitties, they would understand how good the blue-eyed boy was.

\------

Aristo was the youngest of his siblings and he very much acted the part. Even if he was no longer a kitten, he had the spirit of one. He was the only one who could still jump to the top of the fridge and he liked to do so often, much to the dismay of his Papa. He liked to do a lot of things that Papa did not like but he knew he was a very cute kitty so it was okay.

Papa rarely did things that Aristo did not like. He always fed him and pet him and cleaned his litterbox. But sometimes he made Aristo take a bath or made him stay in the back room where he could not play with the flowers. 

Normally he would let it slide but Papa had been doing more things that Aristo did not like. He put Aristo in his carrier after letting him play in the shop and he spent less time playing with Aristo in favor of talking on his phone. All because of the blue-eyed boy.

  
  


Aristo was the youngest of his siblings and he very much acted the part. Even if he was no longer a kitten, he had the spirit of one. He was the only one who could still jump to the top of the fridge and he liked to do so often, much to the dismay of his Papa. He liked to do a lot of things that Papa did not like but he knew he was a very cute kitty so it was okay.

Papa rarely did things that Aristo did not like. He always fed him and pet him and cleaned his litterbox. But sometimes he made Aristo take a bath or made him stay in the back room where he could not play with the flowers. 

Normally he would let it slide but Papa had been doing more things that Aristo did not like. He put Aristo in his carrier after letting him play in the shop and he spent less time playing with Aristo in favor of talking on his phone. All because of the blue-eyed boy. 

But the boy liked to play games. That was nice. He would let it slide…. For now

\----------

Sunshine was the second eldest of her family and she knew her role very well: wake up Papa when the beeping didn't. It didn't happen as much anymore but there were some days when the gray was heavier than usual.

She couldn't help but notice it happened less often when a different beeping machine went off in the mornings. She wasn't sure why but it made Papa smile when it went off and that made her happy.

Papa smiled a lot more now. There was a blue-eye boy that came by at sun high and sometimes at sunset. Papa smiled a lot but he smiled much more when the blue eyed boy came. Sometimes the boy even came to the back and helped Papa clean up, which meant more playtime. Sunshine wasn't going to complain about that.

\-------

Rocky had mixed feelings. He had mixed feelings about a lot of things. He wasn't hard to please per se but he wasn't easy to please either. He liked things to be a certain way and when they weren't he did not react well.

He had just gotten used to things without Mama (as sad as that was) when things started changing again. Papa wasn't as attentive during breakfast, often leaving him with either just too much or just too little food because he was playing with the glowy thing. Lunchtime was the same because he was always rushing around to leave with the blue-eyed boy. Dinner time was also impacted by a mix of the blue-eyed boy and the glowy thing.

Normally, Rocky would be more upset about it. However, the blue-eyed boy was very nice. He gave good pets and he often played with them when Papa was cleaning up. He even called Rocky a pretty kitty and he couldn't hate a boy like that.

\-------

Mushroom was a very curious kitty but she was the most sneaky about it. When the blue-eyed boy, or “Malcolm” as Papa called him, started staying later and later, she knew something was up. None of her siblings seemed to recognize it, likely just happy to have someone else for pets and play, but she was the sneaky one. So she stuck around after everyone else went to their beds one night and hoped Papa didn’t send her back.

He didn’t.

So she stayed and listened to their quiet little talking. It was soft but not light like they usually talked to their good kitties. It was almost like when Papa got upset with Aristo but nicer. It was very strange. 

They talked for a long time in this soft but heavy way. She didn’t understand most of it in the words sense but she got the meaning: Papa liked the boy. A lot. And the boy was very surprised by this. For some reason.

Humans were curious creatures….


End file.
